Red Blotch of Paint
by this.pen.is.red
Summary: In which Mr. Hyuuga realizes that nothing is harder than being a single parent, teaching his baby girl of puberty.


_**Note from Alex**: This is her awesome Gakuen Alice fic. :P I personally love it. This was found in Elena's documents. The other few that I'll post are the ones she made with me.  
><em>

_**Just a couple of words from Elena:** It's written on the profile, but as of now, I am letting Alex take over what's going on in this site. It really is too painful for me to bear reading her stories, and posting them as if she is completely fine. I wish she is fine, but that's truly not the case. And I have to stop pretending. _

_Yet, there is a side of me that is asking myself not to lose hope, and that her stories deserve to be viewed by others, and that you all deserve to view her stories.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Redundant, yes, but my name is not Tachibana Higuchi. :P You see anything you recognize here? Yep, that's not mine.

**Author's Note:** LOL, this is so random. I wrote a fic about Mrs. Hyuuga, and about Natsume's relationship with her, but then I realized: Daddy Hyuuga isn't getting lots of attention lately, now, is he? So here it is, daughter-father relationship style.

Dedicated to Prosey's wonderful styles of writing that have the ability to make every single molecule of my body smile, as well as KidTantei and her amazing skills at making me laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Paint<strong>

_In which Mr. Hyuuga realizes that nothing is harder than being a single parent, teaching his baby girl of puberty._

'DADA!' A little three year old girl's red eye sparkled in the low light of the park.

The father looked back at her, holding the video camera. He pushed his son towards her, such that he would be present in the video of their memories. His son shook his head angrily, rolling his eyes.

'Come on, Aoi! Do the Bunny Dance!' The father encouraged, holding the video camera tightly in his hands. The daughter, in an attempt to receive positive feedback, started jumping up and down, with her hands on her head in an ear-like gesture.

'Natsume, join in!' to which his son rolled his eyes, but obediently did the same act, minus the hand-ears.

With the two of them jumping up and down, the father was overjoyed. After all, what father _wouldn't _wish to have their favorite two kids in front of the camera, doing the Bunny Dance? He wished he could jump up and down with them, as the three musketeers would, yet if he had, he knew it wouldn't be _cute_, rather others will laugh at him.

As the jumping subsided, Aoi stopped; her attention was curiously caught by something rather odd on the street.

A woman, of about thirteen years, had a plain white dress while walking on the streets. But wait. Not _completely_ plain.

On the back, right where her butt resided was a little red spot.

'Dada…' The girl started, tugging on her dad's clothing. 'Is that girl bleeding?' He looked to observe what she was referring to. Seeing the situation, he quickly averted his eyes.

'We mustn't look at that, honey.' He managed.

'Is she DYING?' His daughter looked worried out of her mind, and he struggled to find words to say.

_Oh, Kaoru. How I wish you were here. _

Natsume rolled his eyes, not making a single attempt not to stare at the stain on her dress. 'It's because of puberty, stupid.'

'P-Poo…bur…tee?' Aoi tried, looking right at her role model father's eyes. He rested his head in hands, and wished for the right guiding words to say.

'Yeah. Now she can have babies.' Natsume bluntly stated, to which she was more confused than ever.

'Bleeding means babies?' She cocked her head to the side.

'No.' Natsume scoffed, '_After _you bleed, you can have babies. You _actually_ get babies from se-'

'NO!' Quickly and loudly, the father interrupted, in an attempt to save his daughter's last drops of innocence.

'Now, Aoi…' He began, sweat dropping from the sides of his face. 'That's not _blood_.'

'… Then what is it?'

He was at a loss of words. If his wife had been there, the talkative woman that she was, she would've been able to deal with this situation _no problem_. But him? Suddenly, a shock of nostalgia, heartache and so much more overwhelmed his body. He truly realized, in this moment, that his wife was gone.

_What would Kaoru say?_

Inspiration came to him:

'_Paint_.'

His son tried desperately to keep his laughter within, but failed miserably, and ended up chuckling manically.

He found it interesting to question his father's answer. 'Paint?'

'_Yes_, Natsume, the girl has red paint on her dress.' He widened his eyes, pressing the theory to his son as well. His son, however, scoffed and sat down in his seat.

The little three year old looked up to her father in admiration.

_'Dada is so smart.'_

* * *

><p>Two hours later, it was time for the two of the kids to rest in their homes. Natsume concluded that he deserved a nap, while Aoi was motivated to draw.<p>

'Hey Dada, look!' She hopped joyfully up to him, with a drawing in hand. 'This is me when I am old enough to have babies.'

There was a poorly drawn picture of a girl with jet black hair and ruby red eyes. He smiled at her dreams, and kept observing it some more. The girl in the image was wearing a white plain dress, with some ruffles at the bottom.

At the side of her dress, was a little red spot made by reapplications of a crimson crayon.

_Oh, boy._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know, I know. Weird. And slightly awkward. :P I'm sorry about that.


End file.
